


Let Us Ignite

by agentg23



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arson, Based off of chats in ranboos discord, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I swear this is all a joke, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Ranboo - Freeform, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentg23/pseuds/agentg23
Summary: BASED OFF OF CHATS FROM RANBOOS DISCORD (im not sorry)IF ANYONE INVOLVED (Ranboo, Mods) ASKS I WILL TAKE IT DOWNThe three kingdoms of Ranboo's empire were at the brink of war. The only solution was to force them to compromise, forming a council of advisors from each kingdom to maintain this treaty. Queen Lost and King Lucas are unaware of the budding friendship between their staff, but what about when it becomes more than that...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Let Us Ignite

A white gloved hand slammed into the table.  
“I demand to know why my kingdoms are rioting!? What in Primes name is happening? I give you each your own kingdom, tell you to rule with honor and respect, and suddenly there's a war breaking out!”  
Lost stared down at the files on the table, the face of their dead comrade staring back from the photos. It had been a month since the news of TNT’s passing broke out. His service did not go uncredited however. The kingdom of C3 was in mourning for their lost hero, their friend. The brave knight had become a spy for C3, infiltrating the high ranks of their fellow kingdom C2. It had worked, at least for some time. Lost remembers the day she heard what had become of her friend. A messenger had come from the distant lands of C2, carrying TNT’s sword and a note, mocking the kingdom for their attempts. That was the day a rebellion broke out between the kingdoms, both furious of the other side's actions. C1 wasn't involved, but they never typically were. A month had passed before it fell into the lap of the Emperor himself, Ranboo. He called for a truce meeting, giving no option of dismissal.  
“This wouldn't be an issue if C3 hadn't tried to overtake us!”  
Lucas was standing now, spitting words of fury in Lost’s direction. Rage filled her as she glared right back.  
“These words you speak are nothing but lies. Your like has been pushing our borders and we have heard the whispers of war. Initiative was taken to protect ourselves and discover the issue!”  
Just on the cusp of a screaming match, a small voice spoke up in the group.  
“It's true. We have gotten reports of C2 carving the borders and small skirmishes between the civilians,” uttered Sol. They were new to kingship, but were confident in their words. Lost sighed in relief.  
“Thank y-,” she started, before getting cut off.  
“I’ve also heard talk about C3 burning down the forests in between them and C2. Thousands of trees destroyed, my people being put out of their homes due to smoke and destruction,” argued Sol.  
Ranboo sank into a chair, groaning as they dragged their hand down their face. He had tried so hard to give them their own spaces, to be able to live and create as their own people. How could it all have gone this terribly?  
“Alright. One of the only ways to settle this and stop the damage is to form an alliance with each of you. This isn’t a request. Call upon two of your advisors, skilled in compromise and well meaning. We will form a council to hash this out. I give you three days until we begin. We will discuss more soon.”  
And with that the emperor left, leaving behind an empty room and three stunned royals.


End file.
